


Sinastea Minor

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Jealous!Clones, Jealous!Cody, M/M, Obi-Wan gets fucked, Protective!Clones, Protective!Cody, Soft!Obi-Wan, The clones have discovered new feelings, Unwanted Sexual Advances, Unwanted flirting advances, and he loves it, harrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Cody has the hot for his General Obi-Wan; he does not like the idea of anyone else (except the rest of his Vode) putting their hands on the Jedi General.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 348





	Sinastea Minor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of clones/Obi-Wan or Cody/Obi-Wan fic recently. and it hit me how much a kink it is for the Clones to take care of Obi-Wan (either platonically or sexual) and since I didn't want my first erotic fic in a long time to be fore TJOM I decided to write a one shot. Though, this really isn't as erotic as I meant it to be since they basically have sex in the dark. 
> 
> Lol. 
> 
> Anyway. This was just a little thing to relax with tonight.

_ It is a general rule that Jedi do not dress up for Senatorial Functions. Or parades, or parties or _ anything else that has to do with mass public gatherings of rich and famous sentients. The Jedi always wore clothing that reminded them and others of what they did. 

They protected all in the galaxy, from the highest politician to the lowest farmers of worlds no one bothered to remember names of; Jedi also never seek compliments for their actions. They are to remain neutral in all aspects of other sentients life, only acting when the Force bade them to do so. 

And so, Cody stood amongst some of his vode; watching General Kenobi chit chat with a major asshole. Cody knew the type. Prince Calenic Banvee of the Sinastea Banvee family; a very wealthy and politically influencing family. He was the type of human that loved to chase and take, but never give. He took his position in life for granted because he had never been taught what the Jedi had dedicated their life too. Humbleness. 

He stood close to General Kenobi. The slimo. He had slicked his dark, black hair back. His emerald green eyes took General Kenobi in eagerly. Cody could see the man undressing General Kenobi with his eyes and it stung.

Cody knew intellectually that the General was handsome. Kriffing handsome. The Vode teased him about it. Asking him he ever minded when Kenboi flirted with others. Truthfully, that was a battle ground tactic to distract the enemies. 

Kenobi didn’t generally flirt with people around him at functions like this; he needed to be the Jedi Master he had been raised up to be. A Master that General Skywalker played at being. Cody wondered what Trauma General Kenobi had to live through to become so unaffected by people like Prince Banvee. 

Though a slight shift in body language really told Cody all he needed to know; Calenic grinned toothily at whatever General Kenobi had said, put his hand on the other’s elbow - Cody didn’t really know why strode through the crowd, or why he growled at the Prince to unhand the High General. 

All he knew was it wasn’t allowed. 

The Galaxy at large weren’t allowed to touch the Jedi; they weren’t allowed to try and get in their pants. Because Banvee had been trying to seduce the General. Cody really didn’t know why, but something in him raged at that. 

General Kenobi gave him a quick glance; “A word.” he ordered. He gave the Prince a nod. He smiled back and promised to catch up with General Kenobi at another time. 

Over Cody’s dead body he would. 

&*&*&

Obi-Wan felt out of place amongst the finery of Sineastea Minor; it felt a little bit like Alderaan with their affluence being put on display for the public. Obi-Wan knew that this was important. They had just gotten a huge victory against the Separatists and Sinastea Minor was a major factor in that victory. 

Which was why he was playing nice with Calenic; the man hadn’t a bone in his body to shame; he lent into Obi-Wan space. He kept getting Obi-Wan glasses of wine; and asking him why he wasn’t drinking said, expensive wine. 

Obi-Wan wanted to explain that they were still on a mission as the commanding officer he really wasn’t supposed to drink. He never got that far sine Calenic would interrupt with something inane. 

Then, he put his hand on Obi-Wan’s elbow; asking for him to join him somewhere private; Obi-Wan really didn’t want to go and was about to say something to dissuade the Prince of the idea. He must have twitched back, or moved, which alerted Cody to his ordeal. 

The Commander was at his side in a hot parsec; growling and getting between him and the Prince. This was going to turn into a disaster if he didn’t get ahead of it. So, he told Cody to come with him. 

It took them a few moments to make their way from the room and find the hallway to the rooms the Royal Family allowed the ground team; “Thank you.” Obi-Wan said. 

&*&*&

Cody hadn’t realized how angry he was until those two words made everything negative he was feeling disappear. General Kenobi had a gentle smile on his face. “Thank you,” he said again. “I was feeling rather uncomfortable.” 

“Well, he’s not allowed to touch you.” Cody replied. Dropping the ‘Sir’ for now. They were alone. 

“Yes. Only you and the others are allowed to do that.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I understand that the Vode has discovered certain feelings.” 

“Sir, if you’re worried about…” 

“I am not worried.” Obi-Wan interrupted. He wasn’t the General right now. No. He was just a man. “I think it’s good for you and the others to learn different feelings and healthy ways of dealing with them. Truthfully, feeling the jealous rage on the battle field after Ventress almost got me, that was….alarming…” 

“Alarming?” Cody asked.

“If she wasn’t a Half-Trained Jedi-Sith-assassin you could have killed her.” Obi-Wan replied. “You did your best because this new feeling told you it was the best move. It saved my stupid ass for sure.” Obi-Wan joked. His quiet laughter echoed along the hallway. 

“Sir….I didn’t mean to broadcast it…” 

“The Vode can’t help it.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “While you lot aren’t Force Sensitive, somehow the genetic scientists went to painstaking degrees to make sure you felt overwhelmingly attached to us Jedi. The Council has been at odds about it for the last few months. Of course we are all about non-attachments. Duty and all that. But we realize that you have a lot to learn and that no one has taught you…” 

Cody went to disagree but Obi-Wan held up a hand. “I mean, you were taught how to protect us, how to follow us, but, you were not taught about letting us do what we do. You are a great Commander. And the rest of the Vode are amazing soldiers, but you are more than that.” 

“With all do respect, sir, so are you.” 

Obi-Wan smiled and put his hand on Cody’s shoulder. “Thank you for rescuing me back there. I do believe the Prince was put up to it by his friends, to see if he could bed a Jedi Master and High General.” 

“And that is not his job.” Cody said gruffly. 

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asked as they came to the door. “And who’s job is that?” he asked. 

“Mine.” Cody promised. 

&*&*&

Moonlight filtered into the room; a moaning figure on the bed is cast in the half blue light of said moon(s). Atop him is another, svelte figure. Thrusting in and out, in and out. 

It turns out that the first, moaning figure, is tied to the four bed posts by belts and tabards. His mouth is full of a handkerchief that has been knotted and tied tightly about his head. 

He hasn’t cum yet. Not that he hadn’t tried, but each time he was about to pass the precipice of pleasure and take that deep dive, a hand was around the base of his cock in a second and stopped it. It drove Obi-Wan nutts how domineering Cody was being right now. 

However, he wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan knew where he belonged and to whom he belonged and it most certainly wasn’t the Prince. 

And he intended to teach this lesson all night long. 

  
  



End file.
